


Day 2: Touches

by metsonali



Series: 30 days with Nett [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Puppy Pack - Freeform, why that is not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsonali/pseuds/metsonali
Summary: Just Nett being very touchy with each other and Thiam being Thiam(Nett ft. The puppy pack)the parts of this series dosn't follow a order so it dosn't matter if u don't read the others
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: 30 days with Nett [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Day 2: Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This shipp makes me really soft I can't help it  
> Morey is in the back being cutties 
> 
> Happy reading:)

Brett and Nolan are always touching in some way and most of the time they don't even realize they're doing it.

Like the cafeteria, while they have lunch with the rest of the puppy pack their knees are always brushing together under the table, or while they are in the library studying or doing homework or simply accompanying the other Brett´s hand is always on Nolan's forearm giving small caresses. Or when they walking their arms are always in a constant rub, it is the same case with their legs when they are sitting together.

When they consistently touch Nolan holds Brett's hand for most of the time they spend together, sometimes Brett places his hand on Nolan's waist as they walk to one of his classes and occasionally during lacrosse practice because Brett loves to see Nolan blushing.

When they have movie nights with the rest of the pack Nolan's legs are always on Brett's lap while his hands rest on them and occasionally when Brett thinks it's a good idea to jump on Nolan while he's already lying down and covering him with his whole body as he is doing it now.

"God, Brett, let the kid breathe," says Theo on the other side of the couch with his left arm on Liam´s shoulders

"Shut up Reaken, it's not like you don't cuddle with Liam," Brett said as he snuggled up in Nolan's neck hollow

“I don't cuddle, the f- “

“Course we do, who you try to fool, actually he likes to be the small spoon,” says Liam interrupting Theo with a smile on his lips

"Of course, I like to be the little spoon, Liam! it feels safe!" Theo says with an indignant tone

Corey and Mason who had been quiet on the other side of the couch chuckle, but prefer to ignore Theo and Liam being Theo and Liam

"Well, he's got a point, it does feel safe being the little spoon," says Nolan still under Brett

"Thank you very much, Nolan, that´s why you're my favorite," Theo discreetly tries to make a key to Liam's neck but fails when he realizes his intentions and takes Theo's hand that was already trying to choke him and intertwines his fingers

“Are you all right down there?” Brett asks Nolan when he removes his head from his neck to see his face

"I'm fine, it feels nice," Nolan responds with a little smile on his lips

“oh, really?” Brett has a smirk on his face

"No like that pervert," Nolan giggles and blushes slightly because Brett keeps making him nervous

“Hey, hey, keep your hands to you Talbot don't disrespect my son in front of me," Liam interrumps when he hears the little talk, they're having

“We have the same age, Li”

“yeah and stop saying that, it's weird, Nolan he-” Theo is interrupted by Liam

“You're right, it's our son,” Liam says it with a serious face

“oh my god," says Mason as he and Corey begin to laugh at Liam's seriousness

"Why are you like that, I don't even know why I like you," Theo mumbles with fake deception on his voice while hugging Liam more

After that everyone turns their attention back to the supernatural chapter, they’re watching

~~~

“Where is Castiel?” Corey says mid-episode and sounds worried

"Don't know, maybe he'll come out later" Mason replies

"It won't come out in this episode; Misha's name wasn’t in the credits" Theo replies with his head on Liam's shoulder

“But why? I need my dose of Castiel”

"Agree, but we'll have to suffer in silence Nett fell asleep" Liam says, looking towards Nolan and Brett asleep at the end of the couch

“I don't know how they can sleep with this episode is almost the end of the season” Mason mutters

“The little shits have already seen it, but I made them promise that we would see the season finale together because there is no way I don't see Nolan suffer for what happens with Sam or Dean” Theo responds

“How do you know something was going to happen with Sam or Dean?” Liam questions in an angry whisper

"It's Supernatural Liam, mention a season where at the end of it something doesn't happen to anyone,"

"True," Liam agrees and puts his head back on Theo's

~~~

Brett wakes up after a while and sees Corey and Mason on the other side of the couch asleep with a blanket over them, the TV is off and there's no sign of Liam or Theo so he assumes they went up to sleep in Liam's room.

He removes the blanket that Liam sure put on him and Nolan to lose his sneakers and those of the freckle boys on which he fell asleep.

When he finishes goes lying back on the couch next to Nolan, it's a wonder that Liam's mom bought the biggest sofa he's ever seen, although Nolan says he doesn't mind Brett sleeping on top of him, Brett knows he's already spent most of the night on the kid and knows he's heavy so he is lying down on his back and pulls Nolan to his chest and as every time they sleep like that Nolan snuggles up against him and places his hands on his chest and as every time Nolan does that Brett can't help but smile and deposits a kiss on top of Nolan's head and wraps him in his arms, falling asleep thinking that he could pass the rest his life like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it !  
> yes, i miss spn:(
> 
> You can talk or scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sitlalan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
